Quân đội SEC
__TOC__ 'Quân đội S.E.C' left Sự biến hóa về chiến thuật và khả năng phát triển công nghệ của SEC phong phú không hề thua kém các chủng khác trong vũ trụ. Người thống lĩnh quân đoàn SEC chỉ cần tập trung đánh giá tốt đối thủ, sẽ có thể tìm ra được chiến lược tốt nhất cho mình. _____________________________________________ 'Guardsmen' Yêu cầu : Barrack cấp 1 right Giá : 185 Quân số : 1 Loại : Sinh học Sinh lực : 45 Giáp : 1 Loại giáp : Hạng nhẹ Tốc độ : 6 Thời gian chờ : 1 Kĩ năng đặc biệt: Chiếm tiền đồn Hỏa lực : Hạng nhẹ _____________________________________________ 'Vanguard' Yêu cầu : Barrack cấp 6, Guardsmen cấp 1 Giá : 450right Quân số : 2 Loại : Sinh học Sinh lực : 85 Giáp : 3 Loại giáp : Hạng nhẹ Tốc độ : 5 Thời gian chờ : 3 Kĩ năng đặc biệt : Chiếm tiền đồn Hỏa lực : Hạng nặng _____________________________________________ 'Shinobi' Yêu cầu : Barrack cấp 11, Guardsmen cấp 1, Vanguard cấp 1 Giá : 750right Quân số : 2 Loại : Sinh học Sinh lực : 60 Giáp : 2 Loại giáp : Hạng nhẹ Tốc độ : 7 Thời gian chờ : 8 Kĩ năng đặc biệt : Chiếm tiền đồn, tàng hình Chí mạng : 20 Hỏa lực : Hạng nhẹ _____________________________________________ 'Hellhound' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 1 right Giá : 550 Quân số : 3 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 80 Giáp : 4 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 9 Thời gian chờ : 7 Hỏa lực : Hạng trung _____________________________________________ 'Rhino' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 6, Hellhound cấp 1 Giá : 800right Quân số : 5 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 150 Giáp : 5 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 5.5 Thời gian chờ : 12 Kĩ năng đặc biệt : Sinh 2 Guardsmen sau khi nổ Hồi sinh lực : 5 (cho các đơn vị Sinh học) Bán kính : 15 Hỏa lực : Hạng nhẹ _____________________________________________ 'Typhon' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 11, Hellhound cấp 1, Rhino cấp 1 Giá : 2000right Quân số : 6 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 300 Giáp : 8 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 7 Thời gian chờ : 15 Chí mạng : 20 Hỏa lực : Hạng nặng _____________________________________________ 'Nodachi' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 16, Hellhound cấp 1, Rhino cấp 1, Typhon cấp 1 Giá : 2000right Quân số : 7 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 150 Giáp : 3 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 4 Thời gian chờ : 18 Hỏa lực : Hạng nặng _____________________________________________ 'Drake F26' Yêu cầu : Robotics cấp 1 right Giá : 1150 Quân số : 4 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 200 Giáp : 3 Loại giáp : Hạng nhẹ Tốc độ : 7 Thời gian chờ : 8 Hỏa lực : Hạng nhẹ _____________________________________________ 'OAM' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 11, Drake F26 cấp 1 Giá : 2250right Quân số : 6 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 200 Giáp : 4 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 5 Thời gian chờ : 20 Chí mạng : 20 Kĩ năng đặc biệt : Phát hiện tàng hình (45) Hỏa lực : Hạng trung _____________________________________________ 'Titan' Yêu cầu : Factory cấp 16, Drake F26 cấp 1, OAM cấp 1 Giá : 6200right Quân số : 12 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 750 Giáp : 15 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 6 Thời gian chờ : 70 Hỏa lực : Hạng nặng _____________________________________________ 'Griffon' Yêu cầu : Shipyard cấp 6 right Giá : 1750 Quân số : 5 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 120 Giáp : 3 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 10 Thời gian chờ : 25 Hỏa lực : Hạng trung _____________________________________________ 'Fujin Jet' Yêu cầu : Shipyard cấp 11, Griffon cấp 1 Giá : 1550right Quân số : 4 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 150 Giáp : 3 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 12 Thời gian chờ : 30 Hỏa lực : Hạng nặng _____________________________________________ 'Battleship' Yêu cầu : Shipyard cấp 16, Griffon cấp 1, Funjin Jet cấp 1 Giá : 9775right Quân số : 15 Loại : Cơ giới Sinh lực : 800 Giáp : 12 Loại giáp : Hạng nặng Tốc độ : 6 Thời gian chờ : 150 Hỏa lực : Hạng trung 'Cốt truyện Campaign SEC' Act I: Nhập vai vào một vị tướng trẻ mới đc thăng chức. Từng bước hướng dẫn người chơi qua 1 chiến dịch tiễu phỉ ở một khu vực phía Tây thiên hà, nhiệm vụ là đánh bại đội quân của tướng cướp Panzer ở đây, hắn bành trướng và tự chiếm cho mình chòm sao Primer làm đế chế của riêng mình, căng thẳng lên đến đỉnh điểm khi hắn dám tổ chức đánh cướp một đội tàu chở Hr3 của Liên Minh. Những nhà cầm quyền không còn có thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ được nữa. Họ cử bạn tới để triệt hạ hắn…. ACT I 1, Wild Wild West – Miền Tây Hoang Dã Bước đầu tiên là lập một căn cứ chỉ huy tại chòm sao này, một tiểu hành tinh ở vành đai được chọn, ở đây chỉ có một nhóm quân đồn trú nhỏ. Đổ bộ và tiêu diệt nhóm lính này. 2, Infiltration – Đột nhập Cuộc tấn công chớp nhoáng thành công, những kẻ xấu số ở căn cứ đó không kịp báo cáo bất cứ gì về đầu não, mục tiêu tiếp theo là một khu mỏ trên hành tinh Kijani nơi những người dân bản địa phải làm việc như nô lệ. Việc giải cứu cho họ đem lại những tin tình báo quan trọng về một trạm thông tin liên lạc đặt bí mật trên hành tinh gần đó. 3, Follow the trails – Lần theo dấu vết Các kết quả thám không không đưa ra được kết quả chính xác nào về vị trí của trạm thông tin này, tàn quân của Panzer bắt đầu quấy nhiễu vào các khu vực đồn trú trên Kijani, dứt điểm chúng. 4, The blind side – Góc khuất Trạm thông tin này được giấu ở mặt khuất của một ngôi sao, khá khó phát hiện và được canh phòng tốt, tuy nhiên tiêu diệt được nó chính là loại bỏ tai mắt của Panzer. 5, Collision – Chạm mặt Dựa vào những thông tin thu được, quân đội quyết định tổ chức một cuộc tấn công lớn nhằm vào Trung đoàn quân số 3 của Panzer lúc này đang bị tách rời khỏi các tập đoàn quân khác. Khá rối loạn và co cụm, chúng sẽ không bao giờ biết đã bị thứ gì đánh trúng. 6, Injured Beast – Con thú bị thương Tức giận vì đứt liên lạc và mất cánh quân chủ lực, Panzer ráo riết đưa quân đánh phá các mục tiêu của quân chính phủ mà hắn phát hiện được. Hắn đóng quân tại một vị trí gần sở chỉ huy của bạn và chờ đợi thời cơ để tấn công. Lợi dụng ban đêm tập kích và tiêu diệt cứ điểm này. 7, Broken Wings – Đại bàng gãy cánh Đập tan cuộc tấn công điên cuồng của Panzer, đã đến lúc đáp trả, một sân bay lớn trên Magnus được đưa vào tầm ngắm, tại đây họ phải đối mặt với một số lượng lớn Griffon.Phòng thủ và tiêu diệt đơn vị này. Chiến thắng đồng nghĩa với việc đập gãy đôi cánh của Panzer. 8, Under Siege – Vây hãm Vòng vây Panzer dần được khép lại, nhiệm vụ lần này là tiêu diệt một căn cứ tại một địa điểm chiến lược. Nắm giữ một vị trí quan trọng trong trận chiến. 9, War Machine – Cỗ máy chiến tranh Tấn công vào kho quân khí của Panzer, trận chiến hứa hẹn sẽ ác liệt và đổ máu. Ai có thế biết được trong kho vũ khí của hắn có thể có những gì. 10, The Fallen King – Vị vua mất ngai Sự thành công của các trận đánh trước đó đã dồn Panzer vào chân tường. Hắn vét sạch đội quân của mình và rút vào một căn cứ trên hành tinh St.Anger, mặc cho lời kêu gọi đầu hàng được gửi đi liên tục. Không còn cách nào khác ngoài tấn công vào một quân đoàn không còn đường lùi. Xương máu sẽ đổ xuống nhưng đây là việc cần làm. Act II: Sự thành công của chiến dịch nhanh chóng đưa bạn lên chức đại tá và được chỉ huy một hạm đội của riêng mình. Vài ngày sau chiến thắng, bạn lại tiếp tục được nhận nhiệm vụ tại một vài hành tinh thuộc khu vực Fallecimiento, nơi vừa xảy ra một số sự việc chưa rõ nguyên nhân, một vài hành tinh thuộc chòm sao vành đai bỗng nhiên mất liên lạc…… ACT II 1, Sound of Silence – Âm thanh của sự im lặng Di chuyển đến chòm sao Eternal, chỉ có sự im lặng đón tiếp họ, không có bất cứ một thông tin liên lạc nào gửi đi giữa các hành tinh. Các bức điện gửi cho đơn vị đồn trú ở đây đều không có hồi đáp. Cùng lúc này có tin từ các nhóm quân do thám cho biết, họ bị tấn công bởi một số cỗ máy kì lạ và yêu cầu tiếp viện….. 2, Determination – Xác Định ''' Những mẫu vật còn sót lại của các cỗ máy vừa bị tiêu diệt được gửi ngay về đầu não để tìm hiểu xem chúng thuộc về ai, công nghệ và hình dáng của chúng chưa được nhìn thấy trước đây. Đồng thời đem quân đánh chiếm một khu mỏ gần đó. '''3, Army from the Past – Đội quân đến từ quá khứ Thông tin gửi về cho biết đó chính là tộc người đã để lại những di sản trên Sao Hỏa, chủng tộc Heran, tuy vậy họ không hề thân thiện như mọi người vẫn nghĩ. Mọi nỗ lực hòa giải và bắt liên lạc đều bị từ chối. Tự vệ là lựa chọn duy nhất. 4, Survivors – Những người sống sót Phát hiện một trại tù binh được đặt bên trong một khu mỏ cũ, tấn công vào căn cứ bảo vệ khu mỏ và giải thoát cho họ. 5, Alien Invasion – Cuộc xâm lược của người ngoài hành tinh Khi trận chiến còn đang giằng co, loài người vẫn còn khá bối rối trước các vũ khí của Heran, thì một đoàn quân Heran xuất hiện bất ngờ và tấn công dồn dập vào sở chỉ huy của bạn. Cầm chân chúng trước khi có thể rút chạy khỏi hành tinh này. 6, Honor and Hatred – Danh dự và Lòng hận thù Những người tù binh sau khi được giải cứu và phát lại quân trang đã kêu gọi được tấn công vào một trạm radar của người Heran để trả thù việc người thân của họ đã bị tàn sát khi Heran đánh chiếm những hành tinh này. Họ xin được đi tuyến đầu và chỉ cần được hỗ trợ hỏa lực từ phía sau. 7, Broken Spearhead – Mũi thương gãy Mũi tấn công chỉ tiến được đến hẻm núi Sunburn Canyon trước khi chững lại trước sự tấn công dữ dội của quân Heran, hai bên đều chiến đấu rất quyết liệt, tuy nhiên thương vong tăng quá nhanh đã buộc bạn phải rút quân. 8, Not one step back – Một bước không lùi Bị đẩy lùi và phải dồn về phòng thủ trong căn cứ. Quân đội S.E.C liên tục bị các máy bay địch quấy rồi mà không đưa ra được vũ khí nào thực sự hiệu quả. Chỉ đến khi các máy bay Fujin Jet được gửi từ quỹ đạo xuống tiếp viện họ mới đẩy lùi được đợt tấn công này. 9, You can’t fight things you can’t see – Không thể chiến đấu với thứ không thấy rõ Nhận sự tiếp viện, bạn mở một cuộc phản công vào đầu não của quân Heran. Tuy nhiên sự xuất hiện của một số lượng lớn đơn vị tàng hình bên phía địch khiến kế hoạch tấn công đổ vỡ, bạn đành hủy bỏ nó và rút lui trước khi phải chịu thêm các tổn thất không đáng có. 10, Blood Battle – Trận đánh đẫm máu Hẻm núi Sunburn trở thành bãi chiến trường chung, nơi hai bên ném mọi thứ vào nhau. Thương vong lên cao và cả hai đều không có ý định dừng lại hay đình chiến. Act III: Trong khi trận chiến trên chòm sao Carina đang ở mức cao trào, quân đội hai bên đều bị tổn thất nghiêm trọng và vô cùng mệt mỏi thì một đàn quái vật rơi xuống từ quỹ đạo và tấn công cả hai bên, buộc hai bên phải dừng giao chiến và lui về phòng thủ. ACT III 1, First Encounter – Chạm mặt lần đầu Phòng thủ bằng mọi giá trước những đàn quái vật không biết sợ hãi, hãy sống sót. 2, Rampage of the Beast – Cơn thịnh nộ của con quái vật Dù đã chiến đấu hết sức anh dũng, nhưng những chốt phòng thủ phía ngoài lần lượt bị nhổ bật như những ngọn cỏ, các đơn vị lần lượt bị tiêu diệt hoặc rút chạy về căn cứ. Cố gắng giữ vững phòng tuyến này trước khi các đơn vị cứu viện đến. 3, Reinforcements – Cứu viện Hai ngày sau, trên bầu trời tràn ngập những đôi cánh của không quân S.E.C đến từ các hạm đội tiếp viện. Họ bắn nát những đạo quân Legion và phá vây cho những người còn sống. Giữ ưu thế tuyệt đối trên không. Quân S.E.C tổ chức một cuộc phản công lớn và rút lui sau khi gây được tổn thất đáng kể cho quân Legion. 4, Evil Confederate – Liên minh ma quỷ Không lâu sau khi quân S.E.C rút về để tổ chức lại lực lượng, một cánh quân của Legion, và còn đáng ngạc nhiên hơn còn có cả một số phi cơ của Heran tấn công vào căn cứ S.E.C. 5, Retreat – Rút lui Cho rằng quân Heran đã bắt tay được với Legion. Bạn chỉ huy quân của mình giữ một bãi đáp nhằm sơ tán quân đội của mình lên các hạm đội đang chờ trên quỹ đạo và bỏ rơi hành tinh Ferre. 6, Enemy of enemy is friend? – Kẻ thù của kẻ thù là bạn? ''' Các kết quả do thám đã đưa ra những thông tin rất khó hiểu. Người Heran vẫn đang chiến đấu với quân Legion ở nhiều nơi. Dù sao thời cơ để tiêu diệt quân địch như này cũng không có nhiều. Bạn quyết định tấn công quân Legion. '''7, Hunted – Săn đuổi Chiến thắng giúp binh lính nâng cao tinh thần, bạn quyết định một nước cờ mạo hiểm khi tấn công vào căn cứ của Legion. 8, Blood Element – Nguyên tố máu Dù khá mệt mỏi với các trận đánh liên tục, cấp trên vẫn ra lệnh cho bạn phải bảo vệ một mỏ Herani và khai thác đủ một số lượng Herani phục vụ cho việc nghiên cứu. Những nguyên tố phải đổi bằng máu. 9, Road to hill 51 – Đường tới đồi 51 Đồi 51 ở một vị trí chiến lược với cao nguyên Tundra, tại đây có tầm nhìn rộng và pháo binh có thể bao phủ một vùng có bán kính 10km xung quanh. Đóng ở đây là một lượng quân Legion khá lớn. Đánh chiếm nó. 10, A Helping Hand – Bàn tay giúp đỡ ''' Legion phản kích. Khi trận đánh trên ngọn đồi 51 giữa sư đoàn 3 S.E.C và quân Legion đang ở giai đoạn ác liệt, cả hai giành giật nhau từng cao điểm. Lúc này thì ở sở chỉ huy nhận được một bức điện của Heran, trong đó họ đề nghị một thỏa thuận liên minh. '''Act IV: Việc thành lập Liên Minh với Heran gây ra nhiều tranh cãi giữa các tướng lĩnh. Một phía đồng thuận khi quân đội đang chịu những tổn thất nặng nề. Việc bớt đi một kẻ thù lúc này là vô cùng cần thiết. Phía còn lại kịch liệt phản đối vì những nợ máu trước đây. Cuối cùng họ tuyên bố sẽ tấn công bất cứ đơn vị Heran và S.E.C nào xâm phạm lãnh địa của họ. ACT IV 1, Uprising – Nổi loạn Mặc dù không hề muốn nổ súng vào những đồng loại của mình nhưng việc những những căn cứ Heran bị không kích từ những phi cơ của S.E.C khiến bạn không thể làm ngơ nếu không muốn liên minh tan vỡ. Tấn công vào căn cứ của những người nổi loạn. 2, Chaos – Hỗn loạn Một căn cứ tên lửa đất đối quỹ đạo được đặt trên hành tinh Meron, một nhóm quân của bạn được cử lên đây tiêu diệt nhằm giữ sự an toàn cho hạm đội khi tiếp cận chòm sao. 3, Counter-attack – Phản kích Chỉ vài giờ sau khi chiến được cao điểm, quân nổi loạn phản kích. Giữ vững vị trí cho đến lúc phá hủy hết các đơn vị tên lửa đặt ở đây. 4, The War of the Brothers 1 – Trận chiến của những người anh em 1 Hạm đội đã bắt đầu đổ quân. Hai bên dàn quân và bắt đầu chuẩn bị cho một trận giao chiến lớn. 5, The War of the Brothers 2 – Trận chiến của những người anh em 2 Trận đánh thắng lợi. Tấn công vào sở chỉ huy tiền phương của địch. 6, There’s no glory in this war – Không có vinh quang trong cuộc chiến này Xuất hiện một sư đoàn của quân phản loạn đến tăng viện. Phòng thủ và rút chạy lên hạm đội quỹ đạo. 7, The Red Smoke – Đám khói đỏ Trong số những quân đoàn đến tăng viện, có cả sự xuất hiện của các binh chủng Legion. Sau trận đánh, mọi chuyện được hé lộ từ một người lính còn sống sót của quân nổi loạn. Đêm hôm trước, một vài đơn vị bay lảng vảng quanh căn cứ của anh ta và rải một đám khỏi đỏ xuống, không lâu sau, mọi người trong căn cứ bắt đầu mất kiểm soát. Anh ta canh gác ở một chốt gác ngoài nên may mắn thoát được. 8, No Fear – Không biết sợ hãi Những đoàn quân S.E.C bị Legion điều khiển liên tục tiến vào, những đôi mắt đỏ lừ cùng sự hiếu chiến và lì lợm không ai bằng. Theo sau là những toán quân Legion. Xóa xổ những đoàn quân này. 9, Break the Siege – Phá vỡ cuộc vậy hãm Giải vây cho một căn cứ của người Heran đang bị Legion vậy hãm. 10, Friend with benefits – Bạn bè đi kèm lợi ích Hội quân với người Heran và tấn công vào căn cứ cuối cùng của quân Legion tại đây. Act V: Giải quyết xong cuộc nội chiến, S.E.C và Heran bắt tay chống đỡ với hạm đội Legion đang trên đường tới. Những trận đánh lớn nhất vẫn còn chưa bắt đầu. ACT V 1, Joint Operation – Hợp đồng tác chiến Liên quân của S.E.C và Heran hội quân và tổ chức một cuộc tấn công quy mô vào chòm sao Colosseus nơi binh đoàn chính của Legion đang đóng quân. Dù quân số và quy mô của họ rất lớn, nhưng quái vật vẫn là quaí vật và Legion không chỉ là cái tên. 2, The Hornet’s Nest – Tổ ong vò vẽ Số lượng quân Legion xuất hiện được tăng cường lớn hơn nhiều so với những tính toán của liên quân, buộc họ từ tiến công phải chuyển qua phòng thủ. 3, Rolling Thunder – Sấm rền Gây thiệt hại nặng cho Legion trong trận phục kích, liên quân tổ chức truy quét và tấn công các căn cứ của lũ quái vật. 4, The Fire Net – Lưới lửa Binh đoàn Legion trên hành tinh Monstro được nằm dưới quyền kiểm soát của Hive 8 - căn cứ đầu não và cũng là nơi tập trung số lượng quân đông đảo nhất trên hành tinh. Tuy nhiên chúng được bao bọc bởi hệ thống công sự và phòng không dày đặc. Trong đó trạm chỉ huy hệ thống phòng không được đặt tại một khu rừng khá kín đáo. Tập kích nơi này để không quân có thể mở đường vào Hive 8. 5, Dead from Above – Cái chết đến từ trời xanh Các đơn vị phòng không và súng siêu âm đất đối quỹ đạo của Legion bị tê liệt, theo sau là những cuộc không kích dày đặc và dữ dội của liên quân xóa sạch hệ thống công sự kiên cố, đường vào Hive 8 được mở rộng. 6, Eye of the Storm – Mắt bão ''' Chiến dịch tấn công Hive 8 kết thúc, trong đống đổ nát người ta tìm được những tài liệu về một nhân vật người Heran và những đoạn đối thoại của Legion với hắn. Điều ngạc nhiên là những người Heran đồng minh cho biết rằng hắn đã chết từ lâu khi hạm đội của hắn bị Legion bắn nát. Lần theo dấu vết, họ đã tìm đến được một căn cứ bí mật. '''7, Highway to Hell – Đường cao tốc tới địa ngục Sau khi giải quyết xong màn chào hỏi nồng nhiệt của binh đoàn Heran đóng ở đây, liên quân đã tìm được một chỗ đứng vững chắc trên hành tinh. Mở một cuộc tấn công vào hệ thống phòng thủ của quân địch. Họ vấp phải một trong những đội quân lớn nhất từng đối mặt. 8, Operation Linebreaker – Chiến dịch Linebreaker Sắp xếp lại các thông tin tình báo đã thu được, những sự kiện từ trước dần được giải mã. Kẻ chỉ huy đạo quân Heran này có tên là Cardea, được những đồng minh Heran xác nhậc đã thiệt mạng trong một cuộc tấn công của Legion, thực chất hắn đã bí mật thỏa hiệp với các Deux và ngụy tạo cái chết của mình. 9, Operation Gullotine – Chiến dịch Gullotine Cardea đã tự mình dàn xếp nên mối thâm thù giữa con người và tộc Heran. Là kẻ tội đồ và phản bội của cả hai dân tộc, bức màn được vén lên đã đưa ra bộ mặt thật của hắn. Hắn là kẻ phải chết. 10, Cowards Die Many Times – Những kẻ hèn nhát sẽ phải chết nhiều lần Hãy kết thúc những gì mà chúng ta đã bắt đầu, làm những việc mà chúng ta đến đây để hoàn thành. Và trả thù cho cả hai dân tộc, cho những người đã ngã xuống.